Furiijia
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Musim dingin. Musim yang paling kusukai. Tapi tidak bila demam dan harus bersabar ditemani oleh Dokter stoic yang menyebalkan. TrentXClaire. Katakan saja... Plot tidak jelas. One-shot. Diharap berkenan untuk flame fic nan abal ini. Hanya ngedit kok.


Semilir angin laut berhembus menerpa tubuhku. Membuat tarian bersama helai rambut pirang keemasan yang tergerai indah.

Jaket bulu yang melilit tubuhku kian merapat. Memberi kehangatan pada tubuh yang hampir membeku.

Butiran berwarna putih terus turun dari awan kelam yang terus berguguran. Menumpuk dan menutupi warna putih kusam pasir pantai dengan warna putih bersih.

Puti--Gelap.

* * *

"Empat puluh derajat, sudah jelas kau demam," vonis pria berjas putih di samping tempat tidurku.

Sebuah termometer digital kulihat jelas ada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Wajah stoic itu tertuju lurus menatap sang termometer. Masih tercetak jelas suhu tubuhku pada layarnya.

"Hum... kenapa bisa setinggi itu?" protesku dengan suara agak parau. Tenggorokanku terasa begitu kering dan gatal.

"... berhenti membuat dirimu beku di pantai dan tidak ada masalah lagi," sarannya dengan nada datar. Aku mengangguk lemas menanggapi saran itu. Dasar Trent.

"Tapi... kita ada janji keluar kan?"

"Dibatalkan."

"Ekh!?"

"Dilarang protes. Sekarang tidur, Claire," titahnya tegas. Sudah tak mungkin untukku membantah ucapannya kalau setegas itu. Menyebalkan.

"Trent..." rengekku.

"Hn?"

"Membuat boneka salju yuk," ajakku dengan nada semanja mungkin.

Pria stoic itu memandangku sebentar dengan wajah blank. Menghela nafas kecil sebelum akhirnya menjitak kepalaku dengan halus.

"Tidur."

"Tapi... hari ini kan bersalju. Aku ingin membuat boneka salju."

"Tidur."

"Trent... ayolah."

"T.I.D.U.R."

"..."

'Bandelnya pasien satu ini.' Apa itu yang kau pikirkan di balik ekspresi kosong itu Trent? Heh... Aku memang tipe anak bandel kalau berhubungan dengan salju. Aku suka musim dingin.

"Aku temani tapi kau harus terus diam di tempat tidur." Apa barusan dia mencoba menghiburku? Tapi sulit mengidentifikasinya bila nada bicara yang digunakan adalah nada bicara datar tanpa penekanan maupun penaikan pada kata apapun.

Huh... satu tahun menjadi kekasihnya dan sampai saat ini tetap saja aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya. Kekasih macam apa aku ini?

* * *

"Huah! Bosan!" seruku kesal dan melemparkan sebuah majalah ke atas meja. Tepat di sebelah lembar kertas yang dikerjakan oleh Trent.

Menemani?

Selama satu jam semenjak dia mengucapkan hal itu yang dilakukan hanyalah mencoret-coret kertas dengan tulisan yang tidak kumengerti. Hah... maaf saja, aku itu hanya gadis petani. Bukan dokter.

"Tidurlah," saran pria itu. Kurasa tidak perlu kuberitahu cara bicara yang digunakannya.

"Tidak adakah kosa kata lain selain, tidurlah?" sungutku dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir.

Setiap kali aku mulai protes dia pasti mengucapkan kata yang sama. Walau menggunakan imbuhan aneka bentuk. Intinya tetap saja sama. Lima huruf yang terangkai menjadi kata menyebalkan, t-i-d-u-r.

"Bila kau menurut aku akan mengucapkan kata lain."

"Sungguh?"

"Hn."

"Contohnya apa?"

"..."

"Trent..."

"Tidur."

Menyebalkan! Pangeran es! Akh! Kenapa hanya kata itu yang selalu diucapkannya? Aku ingin main di luar!

Ingin main!

"Tidak boleh main sampai suhu tubuhmu normal." Dia benar-benar membaca pikiranku atau hanya menebak? Akh! Menyebalkan!

"Tidur."

Jadi robot sana!

* * *

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Trent! Lakukan sesuatu!" rengekku bosan dan mulai menghetak-hentakkan kedua tanganku di atas kasur busa. Baik... aku tahu aku sudah benar-benar childish. Mungkin jauh lebih parah dari Popuri.

"Apa kepalamu tidak sakit?"

"Sakit."

"Tidur sana."

"Tidak adakah saran yang lain?" kukembungkan pipiku kesal. Telapak tanganku masih setia untuk menggebrak alas tidur empuk walau tak menghasilkan suara apapun.

"Pejamkan matamu."

"Itu kan artinya sama saja."

"Setidaknya dikemas dalam bentuk lain," celotehnya asal. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar bersikeras membuatku tidur, pokoknya aku tidak mau tidur. Aku mau main! "Sebentar."

"Mau ke mana?"

"Membuat makan malam. Tidak lapar?"

"Ambilkan es krim ya?"

"Mana ada orang sakit makan benda tidak sehat. Sup."

"Heh?"

"Makan sup," perintahnya sih berbeda tapi maknanya sama. Sama-sama hal yang kubenci. Aku tidak suka sayuran!

* * *

"Buka mulutmu."

"Nggak!"

"Buka."

"Mm!" kugeleng kepalaku cepat. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau memakan butiran hijau itu. Tak akan.

"Kau itu petani tapi tidak suka sayuran. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Biar!"

"Claire..."

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!"

Trent menghela nafas pasrah dan meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup ke atas meja. Memandangku sesaat.

"Kalau begitu kau mau apa?"

"Membuat boneka salju," ucapku semangat.

Trent sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Membuat jarak yang begitu tipis di antara kami.

"Tidur."

"Tak adakah perintah yang lain?"

"Tidak."

Akh!!! Dasar irit bicara! Kalau soal kedokteran maupun yang memiliki sangkut paut dengan hal itu baru tidak pelit.

Ingatkan aku, kenapa tahun lalu aku mau menjadi kekasihnya?

Oh, iya. Tidak ada alasan kurasa.

"Kubuatkan bubur mau tidak?"

"Boleh."

Atau karena dia perhatian ya? Aku lupa.

* * *

"Salju..." bisikku sembari menatap bulir salju yang terus turun seharian penuh.  
Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada-- lebih tepatnya mengeram --di dalam kamar. Bosan sekali rasanya.

"Claire, obat."

"... tidak mau kalau pahit."

"Mana ada obat manis."

"Obat batuk manis."

"Ayolah Claire."

"Mm! Disuapkan saja."

Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat garis halus tercetak samar di kening Trent.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dari mulut ke mulut."

"..."

"Trent sayaannggg..."

Hum, kurasa bila ada yang melihatku seperti saat ini akan mengatakan aku sudah melebihi Popuri. Kecuali Trent. Dia pasti hanya memikirkannya.

"Tidak ada cara lain?"

"Kalau kau mau aku baru tidur."

"... apa boleh buat," desahnya pasrah.

Dimasukkannya dua pil obat yang entah ada namanya ke dalam mulut bersama seteguk air putih. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamai tinggiku yang tengah terduduk.

Sebuah kecupan kecil terasa. Wangi mint bercampur bau obat yang samar. Rasa manis bescampur dengan pahit dari obat yang dengan cepat kutelan.

Jarak mulai terbuat saat semua obat tertelan olehku.

"Sudah, tidur."

"Ekh!? Lagi?"

"Lagi bagaimana? Sejak tadi kau tidak mau tidur."

Cih! Menyebalkan!

* * *

"Yay! Main salju!" sorakku senang dan mulai berlarian di atas salju putih yang cukup dingin.

"Claire, gunakan syal-mu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak mau menemanimu kalau demam lagi."

"Trent jahat."

"Terserah. Dasar... Furiijia."

"Hah?"

"Furiijia. Freesia. Bunga yang memiliki arti kekanakan. Kurasa kau tidak mau mendengarkan ocehanku mengenai bunga satu itu."

"... maaf kekanakan ya," sungutku agak kesal yang lalu diikuti tawa kecil.

"Ada apa?"

"Karena aku kekanakan... maukah kau memberitahuku apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu?"

"... entah."

"Trent..."

"..."

"Trent..."

"Huf... aku kesal kalau kau mulai melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu demam. Cukup?"

"Belum."

"Apalagi?"

"Ini..."

Kutarik lengan yang ada dalam dekapku. Membuat sang pemilik membungkuk, menghapus jarak di antara kami. Dalam kecupan hangat di bawah hujan salju.

Aku ingat!

Alasan kenapa aku mau menjadi kekasih Trent. Karena dia tipe pria yang perhatian namun tidak secara langsung. Memanjakan namun dalam balutan mendidik. Pria stoic yang ramah. Penuh hal yang cukup berlawan.

* * *

Ruise : (nadahin tangan) flamenya dirunggu XD Ahaha, Rui tahu. Plot-nya super nggak jelas.

Claire : Aku jadi manaj banget di sini.

Ruise : A… a… Trent kuusahakan sebisa mungkin untuk ngak OOC, tapi apakah? Dan karakter Claire. Kan kita yang mainin, jadi karakter tetap nggak ada. Ya kan? Atau ada?

Trent : Hah…

Popuri : Claire!!!! Kembalikan image paling manja pada Pop!

Ruise : Lala, selamat mencari Flame yang paling pedas.

Sere : Kalau mau flame buat aja tulisan kayak baby's holiday…

Ruise : … lupa caranya Makasih buat yang udah review. Cuma editan aja.

* * *

Mind to Review?

Flame if you don't mind.


End file.
